Masquerade
by Alice Mari Oddy
Summary: He wanted to know the girl behind the mask. Let him in, to go where she had been, he didn't want to pretend, he wasn't going to hide alone. She show him her face, now they could be everything...


My friends and I were at the mall again. We usually came once or twice a week to relax and enjoy girl time. Today, however, we were getting our dresses fitted for the masquerade ball. I pulled the small flier out of my purse and looked at it again.

_**Masquerade's Ball **_

_**Friday October 13**__**th**__**, 2011, starting at 8:00pm.**_

_**Come and meet your secret lover and when the clock strikes twelve reveal yourself to your true love. **_

_**All proceeds will be donated to the Juvenile Diabetes Association, sponsored by the Cullen Enterprises. **_

I was pulled away from my thoughts when I heard my best friend Alice. "Bella, let me see how the dress looks on you?" She yelled from outside the dressing room.

I sighed put the flyer back in my purse and I headed out. "I'm coming out Alice," I said.

Alice gasped. "Oh, Bella, you look gorgeous," said Alice. "That looks amazing on you! Look at yourself."

I turned around to the mirror when I looked at myself, I couldn't believe what I was looking at. The dress was stunning, it was a dark blue strapless dress with elaborate beading, and the back was a sultry lace up corset. It was simple and beautiful.

I looked at Alice. "I love it," I said. "I'm taking this one."

Alice squealed. "Just wait until he sees you!" said Alice. "He's going to go into shock!"

"Who is going into…" said Rose. "?Wow, Bella you look beautiful."

Rose also had a strapless dress with a cut out neckline, hers was blood red. It had a layered skirt that was gathered at the hip with a large rosette and is pleated as it flows down to the right side. It had scattered with rhinestones and silver floral appliqués.

"Not as beautiful as you Rose," I said.

Rose rolled her eyes. "So where is your dress Alice?" asked Rose.

Alice disappeared inside the dressing room and came out a few minutes later. Wearing the most beautiful dress, it suited her perfectly. It was a pink, also strapless, with a pleated overlapping bodice. From the waist, the full tulle skirt flares to floor length. The skirt features silver appliqués and an embroidered hem.

After buying everything we need it, including accessories and shoes, you know the whole deal. We headed to Victoria's Secret because Alice said that the dresses wouldn't be complete without the proper lingerie, whatever the hell that meant.

Just when we got out of Victoria's Secret, my stomach started to growl. "Girls, why we don't take a break and have some lunch?" I asked.

"Sure," said Alice. "Let's go to the food court."

We entered the food court not sure what we wanted to eat. "How about we go to Chili's?" asked Rose. "It has been so long since we had lunch there."

Alice and I nodded our heads in agreement. We headed to Chili's when we saw the poster for the ball by the entrance.

Alice started jumping up and down. "I can't wait for tonight!" she said.

I sighed. I really wasn't looking forward to the ball, but since I was part of the Association because I have Type 1 Diabetes, they sent me an invitation.

"Alice, why do you even want to go?" I said. "Don't get me wrong, it's cool that they are donating the money to the Association, but it's just another excuse to get dressed up."

Rose chuckled lightly. "Don't be a party popper Bella," said Rose. "When was the last time that we dressed up like that and had a great time?"

"She's right Bella, don't be such a party popper, it's going to be fun," said Alice. "Promise me you'll try to have fun, please?" I never could take a pleading Alice, so I gave in right away.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay." I said. "But can we at least eat, I'm starving."

Alice squealed. "We are going to have so much fun," said Alice as we enter the restaurant.

"Hi, welcome to Chili's," said the hostess. "How many?"

"Three," said Alice.

"Okay, follow me please."

We follow the hostess to our table. "Your waiter will be with you shortly," she said sweetly. "Here are your menus, enjoy."

"Thank you," we all replied.

A few moments later the waiter came. "Hi! Welcome to Chili's my name is Eric and I'll be your waiter for today," His eyes ran over each of us at the table. "Today's special is the Chicken Pasta Alfredo, and our soups for the day are Broccoli, Chicken Noodle and Potato. Are you ladies ready to order?"

"YOU SHOULD HAVE THE BROCCOLI SOUP," yelled a man across the restaurant.

All three of us snapped our head to the table were the voice came from. There were three guys, the first one was very muscular, tall like six foot two; he had curly brown hair and blue eyes. The second one as almost as tall, just at six foot; he had shaggy blond hair and blue eyes. The last one was more of a medium build nowhere near the size of the huge one. This one had reddish hair and green eyes. He looked like the Greek God Adonis.

The big one, Gigantor, looked at us again. "Hey, Blondie, I'm in love with you," he said while looking at Rose.

The Adonis looked embarrassed while Blue Eyes looked amused at Gigantor's comment. For the first time in years I saw Rose blush.

"Emmett, shut up!" said the Adonis. "They are going to kick us out, because of you."

The Gigantor whose name apparently was Emmett, rolled his eyes. "Chill Eddie, they are not going to kick our asses out," said Emmett. "Besides, I'm just telling Blondie that I love her, what's wrong with that?"

My Adonis. _Wait my Adonis, I don't even know him._ Anyway my Adonis sighed. "Emmett don't get us into trouble, what happens if she has a boyfriend?" said The Adonis. "And don't call me Eddie. It's Edward."

We couldn't stop giggling. "Hey Blondie, can I get your digits?" Emmett called back over to our table, undeterred by Edward's comments.

We all looked back at Eric who still was waiting for us to order. "We'll have the broccoli soup," said Rose, winking at Emmett.

"And three glasses of Diet Coke." I said.

Eric wrote our order down. "Okay, three broccoli soups and three Diets," said stated sourly. "I'll be right back with them."

"Thank you," said Rose as Eric left to fill our order.

Emmett started whistling at our table again. He was certainly hell bent on getting his time in with Rosalie. "So Blondie, how about those digits?" he cat called.

"My name is Rosalie," said Rose as she stood up. "I'll be glad to give you my digits, big boy. But you've to earn them!"

Emmett's face lit up. "I'll do anything, Rosie," said Emmett.

Edward and Blue Eyes started laughing at Emmett. "Wow, Em the things you do for a girl's number," said Blue Eyes looking intently at us. Although I really think that he just couldn't take his eyes off Alice.

"Whatever Jasper. Surely you can see how hot she is?" Emmett said while throwing a wink at Rose. "And stop looking at my girl, get your own."

Jasper aka Blue Eyes looked at us. "Oh trust me, I am," he drawled as he threw his own wink at Alice.

I looked at Alice, who was blushing furiously. "He's my soul mate," she whispered.

I rolled my eyes at her. "How can you know that, when you haven't even talk to him?" I whispered back.

Alice sighed. "I just know, Bella," She seemed to snap out of her trance. "Besides Edward hasn't taken his eyes off you."

I ducked my head. "I don't know what you're talking about Alice." I said. "Maybe he thinks I'm ugly or something."

"Okay Emmett, let see if you can earn my digits," said Rose. "I want you to sing to me." Leave it to Rose to demand something so bold.

"What do you want me to sing?" said Emmett, obviously undeterred by her challenge.

"Do you know the song 'Masquerade' by the Backstreet Boys?" asked Rose. Emmett nodded his head. "Well I want you to sing a part of that song."

"_This scene's so hypnotic; Smoking mirrors, lights and magic; Paper faces in gold. There's solider boys, beauty queens, everyone's a mystery… It's got me losing control" _sang Emmett really off key._ "Yearning, I'm yearning. For the one to steal my eyes. Wanna play in this game of disguise._"

I was enjoying myself listening to Emmett sing when I started to feel lightheaded and shaky. I knew from experience that it meant my blood sugar was low so I pulled my meter out of my purse and quickly pricked my finger on my lancet, smearing the blood on one of my test strips. The meter beeped a moment later showing my blood glucose level at fifty-three, way too low. I started fumbling around in my purse, looking for a piece of candy but I couldn't find one.

I started to get dizzier; I couldn't even concentrate on Emmett's singing. "Bella, are you okay?" asked Alice.

"No," I said. "Do you have a piece of candy or something?"

"Here," said a velvet voice. When I looked up I saw the Adonis aka Edward pulled out some tablets from his pocket and offering them to me.

I blushed. I couldn't tell if it was the low blood sugar or the nearness of Edward but the lightheadedness seemed to increase. "Thank you," I whispered.

"You're welcome, Bella," said Edward winking at me.

I took one of the tablets as Edward kneels down, placing his hand on my arms. "Have you been feeling a little low all day?" he asked. "It won't take long for the tablets to work, but if you like you can have some of my coke."

I shook my head lightly. "No thank you, Edward." I said. "Don't worry, I'll wait for mine, but thank you anyway."

"It's okay, Bella," Edward said as he gave me his coke. "I really don't mind. Besides I really don't want your blush to disappear."

I couldn't help myself, I blushed again as I took a sip of his coke. "Thank you, I'm feeling much better." I said.

A few moments later Eric came with our food. "Three broccoli soups and three Diet Cokes," he said as he passes around the soups and the cokes.

Edward stood up. "Well I'll leave you so you can eat," Edward took my hand brought up to his lips and kisses it. "It was a pleasure meeting you Bella."

"Thanks for rescuing me." I nodded towards the coke. My hand slipped from his as he made his exit. I noticed his loss immediately.

I turned my attention back to my soup and my friends. "So Rose did Emmett earn your digits?" I asked.

Rose nodded. "Yes he did, and let me tell you, he was determined to get them," she said as she ate her soup. "He asked me if I was going to the ball tonight."

"So what did you tell him?" I asked.

"I told him to meet me there at nine," she seemed deep in thought. "I like him a lot."

I rolled my eyes at her as I spoke. "Rose you just meet him." Rose sighed. I held up my hands in defeat. "Okay, Rose I didn't said anything."

* * *

We arrived at the Ritz Carlton Hotel promptly at eight. The Ritz always hosted the Masquerade ball. We headed to the ballroom; it was beautifully decorated with stars hanging from the ceiling, with dark blue and silver patterns.

I was nervous since I was meeting my date here. I looked around for him but I didn't see him. I looked at my watch and saw that it was almost nine. He told me that he was wearing a dark blue and silver mask and that he was going to wait for me in the middle of the dance floor.

I made my way to the middle of the dance floor to wait patiently for him, well as patiently as I could with my nervousness at an all time high.

"So here is a song that applies to tonight's theme," the DJ's voice called out to the inhabitants of the ballroom. "It's 'Masquerade' by the Backstreet Boys."

_This scene's so hypnotic  
Smoking mirrors, lights and magic  
Paper faces in gold  
There's solider boys, beauty queens  
Everyone's a mystery  
It's got me losing control_

_Yearning, I'm yearning  
For the one to steal my eyes  
Wanna play in this game of disguise_

I saw Alice and Rose dancing in the middle of the dance floor, I was making my way to them when I felt somebody grab my arm.

The sudden touch startled me and when I turned around; I saw the mask that I had been waiting all evening to see standing right in front of me. My gaze traveled over every inch of his face and mask.

_I have never seen such beautiful eyes._

"Would you like to dance with me?" he said. I just nodded as a response; my brain was too mesmerized by his eyes to form actual words.

He pulled me into his arms and as we started dancing I could feel my body melt into his. The sensual sway of the music only added to the desire I had to rub my body to his in time with the beat of the music.

Then Mr. Amazing Eyes, the name that my brain had decided to call him, lowered himself down to my ear and started whispering the song.

_It's a masquerade,  
A love parade  
So won't you stay?  
And dance with me  
All through the night and day  
My masquerade,  
I need you baby  
So stay with me tonight_

I turned my back and pressed my back against his chest, also allowing my ass to press into him. His warm, hard arms wrapped around me, allowing his warm hand to rest just under my bust. A few slight inches below where I wanted to feel it.

_Masquerade, masquerade, masquerade, masquerade  
Masquerade, masquerade, masquerade, masquerade_

Then he started nipping at my ear but quickly pulled away as he gently guided my hips to sway seductively with his.

_Just like a perfect dream  
I don't ever wanna leave  
A thousand freaks in the show  
One's a tiger, one's a lynx  
One's a king that's suffering  
Moving high, moving low_

_Burning, I'm burning,  
Can't you see it in my eyes?  
Wanna play in this game of disguise_

I was so lost in his movements that didn't even realize that I was losing control over my body. He instinctively knew what I liked.

I dropped my head back against his chest as he began to kiss my neck, making me moan. "You look so stunning tonight, Bella," he whispered against my skin.

I turned to look at him. "So do you," my voice was no more than a whimper as I attempted to talk to him. He began to mouth the words to the song again.

_It's a masquerade,  
A love parade  
so won't you stay?  
And dance with me  
All through the night and day  
my masquerade,  
I need you baby  
so stay with me tonight_

His full lips held me in a trance as I watched them move and form the words that flowed from the speakers of the ballroom. I had no idea if we were even moving in time with the music by this point. I didn't really care, all I cared about was pressing my lips to his.

_Masquerade, masquerade, masquerade, masquerade  
Masquerade, masquerade, masquerade, masquerade_

_I gotta know the girl behind the mask  
Let me in, where you been, don't pretend  
don't gotta hide alone  
Show your face to me, we could be everything_

He pulled me closer to him and whispered the last few lines of the song directly into my ear. I could feel his breath wash over me, across my heated skin. I longed to feel it brush across more intimate parts of me.

_It's a masquerade,  
A love parade  
so won't you stay?  
And dance with me  
All through the night and day  
my masquerade,  
I need you baby  
so stay_

His lips came to rest again on my neck, I felt them slowly open and his tongue snaked out to touch my skin. I whimpered and allowed him to hold my entire weight against him. His hand ran along the side of my body, supporting me and caressing me all at the same time. I looked up into his beautiful eyes again. I knew without a doubt that I had be closer to him, feel him, and hold him against me.

Before I could voice these words, "Let's get out of here?" His voice whispered to me, still thick with desire and want. Mr. Amazing Eyes dropped his lips down to tease mine, he nibbled first on my top lip then on the lower lip.

I was totally lost and at his mercy. Just like the lyrics of the song encouraged me, I wanted to invite him in, to show him my face and who I was.

My hand slid up his arm and into the soft hair at the back of his neck. I opened my mouth for him. His tongue needed no clues as to what I had in mind. It was his moan that echoed between us as our tongues touched and danced alongside of each other.

When we finally parted our kiss, I noticed that our song had ended and that we stood firm in the middle of the sea of dancers. They all swirled and moved around us like we were the center of the universe.

I looked around for Alice and Rosalie, I felt bad for leaving them but I knew that they would find their own way home, or to wherever they ended up tonight. "Let's go." I encouraged. His large hand took mine as he tucked me under his arm and led me towards our freedom.

On the outside he seemed so cool and collected but his brisk pace told me that inside he was just as shook up as I was. His hesitation when we arrived at the lobby was a sure sign as well. In one direction lay the front doors of the hotel and in the other was the elevators that would take us to a room. His split second decision was confirmed by my smile. I melted into his side again as we stood patiently and waited for the elevators.

The cool air of the lobby seemed to gently allow me to collect my thoughts. I knew without a doubt that I wanted to enter the elevator and spend the night wrapped in this man's arms. The rest of the world and any consequences of this night could be dealt with tomorrow, tonight was just for us.

We were not alone with we entered the elevator so he simply brushed his hand up and down the length of my spine. A very chaste action but it ignited my body until it was consumed by the raging fire. I was barely able to hold off on kissing him again until we were stepping out of the elevators and watching the doors close once again.

Our lips met forcefully and greedily lapped at each other. Each contact pushed us to want more.

"Not yet, beautiful." He murmured against my lips as he pulled away. The short walk to his door seemed to take way too long because my arms ached to hold him against me again.

His keycard slid in and out of the lock and the doors opened to let us into the room. Some obvious planning had gone into this night as the room was lit with candles and rose petals were scattered all around as well.

As I stepped out of my heels and followed him into the bedroom, our hands never parted contact. It felt good to know that he needed me just as much as I needed him.

"Have you eaten?" His rich, sweet voice asked.

I shook my head at him. I was too nervous to eat before and only managed a few bites. I felt guilty for this, knowing that it could cause my blood sugar to fluctuate. His large yet gentle hands fed me bits of fruit from a tray beside the bed. After a few of my bites he would take a bite himself. The tension of standing a few feet away from the large bed in the room and yet doing something so mundane as eating was too much for me. I took the fruit away from him and placed it back on the tray.

I pulled his hand and he followed until I stood beside the bed. "I don't need any more food right now." His hand slid around to the back of my dress and dropped the zipper for me. I should have been hesitant to step out of the dress and show him but it never occurred to me to actually feel that nervousness. I knew this was right and that must have pushed away any doubts or nervousness. He pulled the dress away from me and gently laid it on the chair in the corner. It touched me to see him handle it with such care and concern.

"Let me undress you now." Only whispered words left my lips. I was too afraid to speak them out loud, to break the fragile bubble that we were enjoying. I pulled his bow tie off and jacket off. I laid them across the chair in the corner that also held my dress. Slowly I removed his cuff links and dropped them onto the nightstand before moving back to his shirt. I slipped each button through its confining hole. His belt, pants, socks and shoes followed suit as well. Eventually we stood face to face with nothing between us but our underwear and our masks.

I gasped as I gazed back into Edward's soulful eyes. The deep green reminded me of this meadow behind my house that I always went to lay out and read. I was at home there, at peace and totally happy. I was struck by how much his eyes pulled out those very same feelings in me.

"God, Bella, I have waited all night to be up here with you." He murmured as he leaned in for another kiss.

"I missed you this afternoon, when we left the restaurant that is." I blushed at the thought of how much my statement told him.

Edward picked me up and laid me down on the bed, he came to rest between my legs. I pushed my hips up towards him but he pulled back. "No, no my love, we've got all night. I want to worship you." His tongue made it's way back up to my neck. He kissed every inch and began his descent down my chest. Edward's large hands came up to cup my breasts. His mouth nipped at my nipples that were still encased in the blue lace. "You are so beautiful Bella."

My whore moan bounced off of the walls and seemed to echo around the room. I wanted to be embarrassed but just couldn't get my brain to focus on that particular emotion.

Edward kept kissing lower and lowers until he was directly below my belly button and right at the edge of my matching panties. He wrapped one arm under my leg and then the other. There was no doubt where this was going, cue whore moan again. His thumbs caressed my hip bones and then slid into the top of my panties, pulling them down. I raised my legs into the air to help him slide them all the way off.

When he discarded the scrap of lace he pushed my legs apart and began to brush small kisses along the inside of each thigh. He alternated from one thigh to the other, slowly moving closer and closer to the spot that was aching for his touch. In any way he wanted to give it.

I moaned again as his cool lips met my warm ones. His fingers came up to spread me open to him so he could lick me from top to bottom. I had never felt so turned on as I did this night. Edward's magic mouth continued to work it's way over my wet pussy until I was about to scream in frustration. I needed to come and quickly, he could sense this and kept backing me down each time I almost reached that pinnacle. "Please, Edward, please…I need to come." I panted.

"Not yet, baby, I told you we have all night." His warm lips wrapped around my clit and sucked gently. My legs wanted to wrap around Edward's head and ride him like one of those toys at the playground on the huge springs. But his hands decided what they wanted for themselves. One then the other slid up right beside his mouth. I could feel his fingers so close to my opening, I silently prayed that he planned to use them since he had them there. I wasn't disappointed. One, then another finger slid inside of me causing my hips to raise up off of the bed.

"Fuck, Edward." I panted as I focused on pushing my body back down. His couth and fingers were working me in time with each other. I could see stars forming and hear melodies playing. I knew without a doubt that this would be the most intense orgasm of my life.

Now, I hadn't had many partners but I have had some pretty great sexual experiences. This night would be at the top.

Edward began to chant at me as he worked my body. "That's it, baby, show me how you feel. Come for me." My back raised up again as my orgasm pulled at every muscle at the same time. It ripped through me and brought the most delicious mixture of pain and pleasure. White hot pleasure.

When my body finally relaxed enough to drop back down to the bed, all I could see was Edward's cocky grin peeking through my legs.

"That was smokin' hot, God, you taste so good."

"Get up here, cowboy and let me see how you taste." I replied back. Not often did I feel sexy enough to go for the sassy reply but tonight I did. After that orgasm, I did.

"If you do that, baby, there is no way I'm gonna last. And I hope you don't mind but I need to be so deep in you right now." I began to pull him up my body, trying to give him his wish. Because to tell the truth I wanted him buried as deep as he could get right now too.

"I have condoms, do I need one?" His eyes met mine and I could see the sincere need to take care of me in there as he asked about protection.

"Nope, all taken care of."

His mouth met mine again. Not in a sexy, sweet kiss kinda way but in the teeth bumping, tongue tangling, needy way. I couldn't get enough. Edward's mouth was fucking mine as his rock hard cock was sliding up and down across my clit spreading my moisture around on him. My hips raised on their own accord and he slid inside. Slowly, so slowly.

I was lost in a cataclysm, I wanted him to stop and hold still yet at the same time push all the way in as fast as he could. My body couldn't decide between two types of torture.

"Goddamn it, Bella." His knees slid up support his weight as his hands reached down and pulled my ass up to meet his hips. "Fuck that's good. Please tell me you feel that."

My head trashed back and forth on the bed, a second orgasm was quickly approaching. He filled me completely and pressed on every single inch inside of me as he pushed and pulled out in rhythm. My hands, looking for something to do, snuck up and pressed my breasts together. Edward took the chance to reach down and nip at my hard nipples. He sucked on one then the other in turn. "Pinch them for me." He panted as he increased his pace.

I pinched and twisted them, making them harder. Edward slipped my leg over his arm and cradled it against him. The changed the angle he entered me, my gasp was his encouragement. "That feel good?"

"So good."

Edward's mouth met mine again and his tongue slipped into my mouth. When it left, he murmured. "Come with me, baby."

I felt my inner muscles squeeze around him and felt him swell. I would love to say that I felt him come. Felt him filling me with the evidence of our bliss, but I didn't. My orgasm was too forceful, I seized all over and shook as the surge of sensations flooded through me. Through my haze I could hear Edward moaning, and loudly proclaiming his own pleasure.

Our slick bodies both sagged at the same time and my skin felt cool as it touched his. My arms laid limp beside my ears and my legs sagged around his hips that were still pressed against me. When his hands took away the pressure he held against them they fell limp off to each side as well. His head dropped down and placed a kiss directly in the center of my chest.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen. Every single day of forever, I love you."

* * *

**After working hard on it I finally finish it. I hope that you guys like it, I enjoy writing this very much! I want to thank ButterflyBetty for helping me every time I got stuck. And a really special THANK YOU to Bnjwl Fanfiction for helping me so much with the lemony part of these one-shot and the grammar horrors!**

**Please Review and Thank You!**


End file.
